Les Maraudeurs à Poudlard
by Ariane2301
Summary: Les Maraudeurs sont entrés dans la légende de Poudlard comme les plus grands fauteurs de troubles de l'Histoire. Mais comment ce petit groupe d'amis a terminé tel que nous le connaissons avec une tragédie, un traître et un accusé à tort ? Venez découvrir la scolarité et l'adolescence de James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Severus, et bien d'autres.
1. Prologue

Chers lecteurs !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic qui je l'espère vous plaira ;)

On remonte au temps des Maraudeurs, pour découvrir leur scolarité et leurs adolescence, pour comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés à l'histoire que nous connaissons tous : la traîtrise de Peter, la mort des Potter et l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Vous l'aurez compris, il y aura donc plusieurs chapitres à cette histoire.

Je rappelle que tout appartient à la merveilleuse et très talentueuse Miss Rowling, à la Warner et au Wizarding World, ce bel univers qu'elle nous a construit.

Et tout de suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir (même si je sais que ce prologue est plutôt court).

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Il était endormi. Ou du moins, assoupi. Recroquevillé dans sa cellule. Puis des bruits parvinrent du couloir. Lorsqu'il entendit le résonnement de ses talons contre le sol de pierre, il entrouvrit les yeux.

Le noir. Le froid. Les murs épais. Les barreaux. Et le silence, complet, seulement rompu par le bruit régulier de ses chaussures, de son pas, de son allure. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer : élégante, comme toujours, digne, belle, incroyable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fermé les yeux à nouveau, se laissant aller au sommeil, désireux de s'endormir, et de rêver d'elle pour toujours. Il avait dû halluciner les bruits. Cette prison allait finalement le rendre fou plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

 _« DEBOUT ! Tu as de la visite ! »._

Il sursauta alors que l'Auror tapait avec une barre de métal contre les barreaux, faisant un bruit insupportable.

Alors il comprit les paroles de l'homme. De la visite. Il leva les yeux et la vit immédiatement. Elle était là, vraiment là. Il commença alors à bouger, se levant tout doucement, les muscles courbaturés d'être restés trop longtemps dans la même position. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'inconfort, trop perdu dans ses pensées moroses. Il s'approcha des barreaux mais s'arrêta lorsque l'Auror pointa sa baguette contre lui.

 _« Pas de gestes brusques, pas de contacts physiques, sinon tu recevras un sort plus que désagréable, fais moi confiance sur ce point. »_ le mit en garde le sorcier.

Il n'écouta que d'une oreille, hocha la tête, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle. Alors, il continua de s'approcher, et lentement, il déposa ses mains écorchées sur les barreaux, essayant comme ça de se stabiliser, puisque ses jambes tentaient visiblement de se dérober.

Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et fut surpris du son rauque qui en sortit.

 _« Marlène. »_

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent alors de larmes, mais aucune ne coula. Elle se contenta de sourire vaguement de lui répondre un simple :

 _« Sirius. »_


	2. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs !

Je poste le tout premier chapitre de cette fanfic. J'ai laissé le prologue durant environ 10 jours, mais mon rythme de post de chapitre sera moins long, puisque j'ai essayé de me fixer un planning : je posterai un chapitre tous les week-ends. Promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'y tenir.

Je rappelle que tout appartient à la merveilleuse et très talentueuse Miss Rowling, à la Warner et au Wizarding World, ce bel univers qu'elle nous a construit.

Et tout de suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir 😉

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard.**

James Potter se réveilla ce matin-là en grande forme. L'année scolaire allait reprendre certes, mais au moins, il révérait ses amis ! Ils étaient tous venus chez lui il y a deux semaines, mais il lui semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité. Il sauta alors de son lit, et se dirigea vers son placard pour prendre ses affaires. C'est ce moment que choisit sa mère pour toquer.

 _« James, mon chéri, c'est l'heure, il faut que tu te lèves. »_ chuchota-t-elle.

James courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille -marque de son appartenance à la famille Potter- et les yeux pétillants.

 _« Je me douche, et je descends M'man ! »_

Là-dessus, il alla dans sa salle de bain, sa mère toujours sur le pallier, étonnée de l'avoir trouvé réveillé, alors que James était certainement l'un des jeunes hommes les plus dormeurs du monde. Elle sourit et descendit dans la salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner, tandis que son mari apparut, les cheveux ébouriffés lui aussi, et baillant aux corneilles. Tel père, tel fils n'est-ce pas

Dans une autre demeure, bien plus modeste, résidait le jeune Rémus Lupin, lui aussi se préparant pour la rentrée. Mais contrairement à son ami James Potter, il ne descendit nulle part, sa maison se composant tout simplement de deux chambres, d'un salon, de la cuisine et d'une table pour quatre personnes. Il s'habilla rapidement, en mettant directement son uniforme, y accrocha son insigne de préfet et lança un dernier regard à sa chambre, qu'il ne reverrait pas avant plusieurs semaines.

En quittant la pièce, il trouva assise à la table, sa mère, pâle, qui le regardait inquiète, comme toujours depuis la dernière décennie. La pleine lune avait eu lieu l'avant-veille et autant dire qu'il était épuisé, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour le cacher. Elle lui lança alors un sourire sans réelle joie, plus un sourire de convenance, et lui montra son assiette, déjà prête. Il s'assit alors, et mangea à tout vitesse, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : retourner à Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à croiser le regard désolé de sa mère.

Peter Pettigrow fut tiré du sommeil ce matin-là par la douce odeur du chocolat. Alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux, sa mère entra dans sa chambre et d'un grand mouvement, poussa les rideaux afin de laisser entrer la lumière du jour.

 _« Coucou mon chéri, allez, c'est l'heure, il y a des gâteaux au chocolat en bas. Descends prendre ton petit déjeuner, je vais m'occuper de faire ton lit. »_

Le jeune homme s'étira alors, un sourire aux lèvres, et suivit l'odeur délicieuse de son petit déjeuner, jusque dans la cuisine où il trouva son père, assit à lire La Gazette, avec sa tasse à café devant lui.

Il s'aperçut alors de la présence de son fils dans la pièce et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lui proposa du jus d'orange, que Peter accepta avec plaisir. Il préférait mille fois le jus d'orange français au jus de citrouille. Il sourit alors, repensant au fait que dans quelques heures, il serait avec ses amis à Poudlard.

Si le jeune Peter prenait un petit déjeuner plus qu'agréable en compagnie de son père, le réveil de son ami Sirius Black ne se fit pas de la même manière. Il fut arraché à son sommeil en entendant la voix détestable de l'elfe de maison, Kreattur.

 _« Kreattur doit réveiller le Maître Sirius, debout Maître, Maîtresse Walburga a dit qu'il était l'heure pour vous de vous lever. »_ dit l'elfe tout en se triturant le bout des oreilles. Sans doute son horrible Maîtresse lui avait réservé une terrible punition si le petit elfe ne réussissait pas à faire se lever le Traître à son sang.

Sirius ouvrit brutalement les yeux, déjà en colère. Il lança alors la toute première chose qui lui passa sous la main -à savoir son réveil moldu- directement sur la tête de Kreattur, qui l'évita de justesse.

Le jeune homme consentit à se lever, après tout c'était dans son meilleur intérêt puisqu'au plus vite il serait à la gare, au plus vite il serait débarrassé de ces personnes avec lesquelles il vivait. Il décida tout de même de partir sur une petite provocation. Et c'est ainsi qu'il enfila sa cape, très fier de lui. Il descendit alors jusqu'à la salle à manger, où il trouva son frère, assis droit comme un I, sa mère, les yeux lui lançant des regards de haine, et son père, qui ne le regarda même pas.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 1 ! J'essaye encore de trouver le bon format, à savoir le nombre idéal de mots à mettre par chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs !

Je poste aujourd'hui le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Il est un petit plus long que le prologue et le chapitre 1. Je vous laisse dès maintenant le découvrir et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de lire vos avis, vos commentaires, vos éventuelles critiques aussi, allez-y !

Je rappelle que tout appartient à la merveilleuse et très talentueuse Miss Rowling, à la Warner et au Wizarding World, ce bel univers qu'elle nous a construit.

Et tout de suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je vous le redis, ça fait toujours plaisir 😉

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sur le quai de la gare.**

Sirius arriva sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, et fut immédiatement happé dans un tourbillon d'émotions : le plaisir de bientôt retrouver ses amis, et l'adrénaline mêlée à l'anxiété, à l'idée de la petite farce qu'il allait bientôt infliger à ses parents. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le train, Regulus restant sagement aux côtés de leurs parents, tandis que lui essayait déjà de repérer ses amis.

Après quelques secondes à inspecter tous les visages autour de lui, il trouva enfin Peter qui était étouffé dans une accolade de ses parents, puis Rémus pas très loin, regardant le spectacle d'un air amusé. Mais aucun signe de James…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus amplement la question, que déjà sa mère lui prenait le bras d'une poigne de fer, lui intimant de ne pas « infliger encore un autre déshonneur à la Noble Famille Black ». A partir de là, il décrocha et son esprit repartit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, qu'il vit enfin, arriver de l'autre côté, sa mère l'enlaçant dans ses bras et son père, une main posée sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses parents à lui. Il sourit intérieurement. Au diable la noblesse des Black. Il s'approcha de sa mère, un air de défi dans les yeux, et ôta sa cape :

 _« J'ai chaud avec Mère, je vous la confie. »_

L'expression de sa mère fut sa vengeance personnelle pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir cet été. Sous sa cape il était habillé à la mode moldue, à savoir un blouson fin en cuir, un pull bordeaux -couleur de Gryffondor- et un jean, légèrement troué qui plus est.

Il la regarda, elle, puis son père, et enfin son frère, qui était tout bonnement horrifié de sa tenue. Sachant que ni Walburga, ni Orion ne seraient suffisamment stupides pour le corriger à la vue de tous, il savoura sa victoire.

Ravi, il se saisit de sa malle et ne se retourna que pour leur lancer un :

 _« A l'été prochain. »_

Là-dessus, il monta dans le train, ne voulant pas trop s'attarder non plus sur le quai.

Ayant de loin assisté au changement vestimentaire de Sirius, la famille Potter se retint de rire. James termina de dire au revoir à ses parents, promettant au passage d'être sage, de ne pas avoir de retenues blablabla…

Il prit sa malle et partit presque en courant vers les wagons, pressé de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Sirius était déjà installé, une jambe repliée contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur son genou, le regard rivé vers les familles qui se disaient au revoir, qui se prenaient dans les bras.

James poussa doucement la porte, et afficha un grand sourire.

 _« Bah alors mon vieux, tu regardes vers ton avenir vide de sens ? »_ railla James.

Sirius secoua la tête, commençant à sourire.

Quelques minutes après, Remus et Peter se joignirent à eux, et chacun commença à raconter ses vacances, sauf Sirius qui resta exceptionnellement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que vienne son tour, et qu'il propose de faire une partie de bataille explosive. Son changement de sujet brusque ne passa pas inaperçu de James et Rémus.

Peter n'était pas très attentif aux détails, mais James et Remus savaient. Ils savaient que la vie de Sirius chez lui n'était pas la plus agréable. Si Remus ne supportait pas de rentrer, il aimait sa mère, et elle l'aimait aussi. Elle n'avait juste pas réussi à se remettre, et à se pardonner ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'il avait cinq ans.

Mais Sirius. Sirius restait toujours silencieux lorsqu'il revenait de chez lui. Comme s'il restait coincé là-bas encore. Il fallait toujours attendre le lendemain, ou le surlendemain pour qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Peter sortit les garçons de leurs pensées en sortant le petit carnet. Ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive depuis leur seconde année. Ils tenaient depuis lors un carnet de leurs scores respectifs, et les paris allaient bon train quant à qui des quatre maraudeurs gagnerait à la fin de leur septième année.

Peter repris les scores, James outré d'être second seulement derrière Remus, convaincu quant à lui que c'était Sirius le second. Finalement, le petit Peter eut raison des deux autres et les sépara, en leur mettant le carnet sous les yeux. Ils bredouillèrent et commencèrent leur partie. Le carnet était ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse modifier les chiffres.

La partie commença, et tous oublièrent leurs soucis lorsque la carte de Remus explosa. Les rires fusèrent alors.

Dans un autre compartiment un peu plus loin dans le train, se trouvaient quatre jeunes femmes. Elles venaient tout juste de finir d'installer leurs lourdes valises, et elles se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur les banquettes.

Lily Evans regardait ses amies, qui toutes plongées dans leurs grandes conversations, ne se rendirent pas compte qu'elle ne disait rien.

Bêtement, elle sourit. Elle adorait ses trois amies. Elles partageaient le même dortoir depuis cinq ans maintenant. Toutes étaient des Gryffondor. Son regard s'attarda sur la plus timide de leur groupe.

Alice Shafiq ( **1** ) était la plus discrète des quatre, mais Lily avait appris à ne se fier à sa petite bouille d'ange. Si Alice était la plus petite, elle n'en restait pas moins une sorcière redoutable. Elle faisait partie des meilleures de leur classe. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés au carré, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des épaules, et ce depuis toujours -du moins c'est ce qu'avait affirmé Dorcas qui la connaissait depuis l'enfance-, mettant en valeur son beau visage rond. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux ressemblaient beaucoup aux dessins japonais : ils étaient très grands et toujours plein d'une grande curiosité. Alice aimait apprendre.

Dorcas Meadowes elle, était tout l'opposé de la douce et calme Alice. Elle bougeait partout, tout le temps, et était particulièrement belle. Toujours souriante et prête à se lancer dans les aventures les plus folles, elle plaisait particulièrement à la gente masculine de l'école justement grâce à un sourire ravageur et des cheveux blonds lui arrivant au bas du dos. Ses yeux marron foncé ne faisaient qu'accentuer son teint halé, et personne ne résistait à sa bonne humeur. Lily était persuadée que si un Détraqueur la voyait un jour, il en tomberait amoureux. Dorcas rayonnait tout simplement. Puis, le regard de Lily tomba sur sa meilleure amie. La splendide Marlène McKinnon.

Une fois que votre regard s'était posé sur Marlène, il vous en était impossible de vous en dégager. Marlène était inaccessible. A la fois belle et brillante, la jeune femme était toute aussi attirante que son amie blonde. En réalité, Lily trouvait que Marlène était le juste milieu parfait entre Alice et Dorcas. Elle était réfléchie et posée comme Alice, mais avait cette petite étincelle en plus. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux bruns, très lisses, lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos, au niveau de la taille. Ses cheveux brillaient, et ne faisaient qu'accentuer la couleur bleue nuit de ses yeux. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant chez Marlène était son sourire. Des dents blanches dignes d'une pub pour dentifrice, et une petite fossette du côté droit. En plus de tout cela, la jeune McKinnon avait une silhouette de rêve, élégante et gracieuse. Tout son corps reflétait l'éducation sang-pur qu'elle avait reçue : chaque geste était mesuré, sa voix toujours mélodieuse, et ses postures impeccables.

Lily admirait son amie car l'une de ses grandes qualités était la modestie. Marlène, contrairement à Dorcas, ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'aura qu'elle dégageait, et Lily avait particulièrement aimé la simplicité de la petite fille dès leur premier jour de cours. Mais l'histoire de leurs rencontres devra être racontée plus tard, car la porte de leur compartiment venait de s'ouvrir et Lily émergea de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la personne se trouvant dans l'embrassure de la porte.

* * *

Le nom de **Shafiq** est présent dans le Registre des 28 Sacrées, et il est pour le moment l'un des moins célèbres. Je voulais qu'Alice (future Madame Londubat vous l'aurez deviné) vienne d'une famille de sang-pur, mais une faisant partie du Registre, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard 😉 J'ai donc choisi celui-ci, qui n'est pas associé aux Mangemorts, ni à d'autres familles, ce qui me laisse une grande liberté.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review et à la semaine prochaine pour le Chapitre 3 !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chers lecteurs !**

Je poste aujourd'hui le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Il s'agit du troisième chapitre. Je vous laisse dès maintenant le découvrir et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours agréable de lire vos avis, vos commentaires, vos éventuelles critiques aussi, allez-y !

Je rappelle que tout appartient à la merveilleuse et très talentueuse Miss Rowling, à la Warner et au Wizarding World, ce bel univers qu'elle nous a construit.

Et tout de suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je vous le redis, ça fait toujours plaisir 😉

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une nouvelle année**

Remus et Lily venaient tout juste de rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Tous les deux avaient reçu cet été leur insigne de préfet. Lily avait été ravie de retrouver le calme Remus dans le compartiment réservé aux élèves dépositaires de l'autorité à Poudlard. Il était le seul de la bande à Potter qu'elle arrivait à supporter. Et justement, à peine fut elle assise à la table des Lions, que Potter se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sempiternel :

 _« Eh ! Evans, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? »_

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, sans même prendre la peine de regarder le jeune homme. Cela faisait des années qu'il insistait. Tellement de temps, qu'elle ne comptait même plus. Il avait commencé ce harcèlement lors de leur deuxième ou troisième année, et depuis, il lui demandait de sortir avec lui presque quotidiennement.

Le repas se passa, et Lily ne souffla véritablement que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans son dortoir. Les filles étaient déjà toutes présentes, en pyjama.

 _« Les première année ne vous ont pas trop posé de problèmes à Remus et toi ? »_ se moqua gentiment Dorcas.

Lily lui fit une grimace pour lui répondre. Très rapidement, elle passa à son tour son pyjama et toutes prirent leur place sur le lit d'Alice.

 _« Potter t'a encore une fois demandé de sortir avec lui à table toute à l'heure, tu penses lui dire oui un jour à ce pauvre garçon ? »_

A la question de Dorcas, Lily s'étouffa dans un premier temps, et sentit dans un second temps le rouge lui monter aux joues.

 _« Même pas en rêve. Cet idiot prétentieux et arrogant n'a d'amour que pour lui-même. Lui et sa bande d'amis ne cessent de contourner le règlement, il s'est pris tellement d'heures de colle que je suis sûre qu'il en détiendra le record à la fin de nos études ! Il n'a aucun respect des autres et »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade haineuse qu'Alice lui prit la main et la regarda d'un air décidé :

 _« Lily. Je suis désolée mais tu ne connais pas James. Il n'est pas celui que tu prétends qu'il est. »_

La rousse, par respect pour son amie ne se lança pas dans un débat inutile. Elle serra les lèvres avec scepticisme, et secoua la tête. Alice et James se connaissaient depuis longtemps, depuis l'enfance, et si Dorcas n'avait que peu fréquenté James, Alice elle le connaissait très bien. Leurs parents étaient amis, et Alice avait de ce fait pratiquement grandi avec James.

Dans le dortoir identique à celui des filles, mais version garçon, soit bien plus désordonné, James, Sirius, Peter, et Remus venaient tout juste de terminer de déballer leur malle. James s'installa dans son lit, et Remus et Peter s'allongèrent eux aussi. Sirius se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'entre-ouvrit et alluma une cigarette moldue. Il adorait le monde moldu et avait découvert les cigarettes quelques semaines auparavant. Immédiatement, Remus protesta :

 _« Sirius, éteins ça, et ferme cette maudite fenêtre, il fait froid bon sang »._

Le jeune Black était de bonne humeur et rigola alors. Il ne s'opposa pas et éteignit la cigarette avant de refermer la fenêtre. Il décida de taquiner James en lança le sujet à la fois préféré et détesté de son meilleur ami : le sujet Lily Evans. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après avoir planifier leur toute première blague de rentrée. Ils s'étaient promis d'en faire une énorme à chaque début, et chaque fin d'année. Ils y réfléchirent longuement, et il était bien deux heures du matin passée lorsque chacun regagna son lit et s'endormit.

Marlène fut la première à se réveiller en ce premier jour de reprise des cours. Doucement, elle posa ses pieds au sol, et tenta d'attraper ses affaires sans réveiller tout le château. Après avoir évité quelques chutes, mais en s'étant malgré tout cogné genou, elle réussit finalement à atteindre la tant désirée salle de bain. Elle fit alors face à sa propre image dans le miroir. Ses cheveux bruns avaient quelques nœuds par ci par là, et ses beaux yeux bleus nuit semblaient légèrement ternes. Elle décida rapidement d'abandonner la bataille face à ses cheveux et les ramena en chignon.

Elle essaya tout de même de redonner de l'éclat à son visage en mettant un produit moldu que Lily lui avait montré à la fin de l'année dernière. Un mascachose. Mascara se souvint elle en lisant le tube. Elle retrouva la familiarité de son geste et en cinq minutes elle eut terminé. Elle se regarda alors et fut suffisamment satisfaite pour sortir du dortoir. Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle ferait tomber un objet qui réveillerait les filles. Elle descendit les attendre dans la Salle Commune.

En voyant la silhouette de la personne déjà présente, elle faillit faire demi-tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà là ? Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle, alors pour lui ! Elle hésita une seconde, puis se redressa un peu plus, elle était une Gryffondor oui ou non ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas aller se terrer comme un rat. Elle s'avança avec confiance, et choisit même de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle ne dit pas un mot cependant, et garda un visage neutre. Du moins elle essaya. Au plus le silence se faisait, au plus elle sentait la colère bouillir en elle.

 _« Je t'en prie ne sois pas fâchée. »_

Ne rien répondre, ne pas le regarder, ne pas s'occuper de sa présence.

 _« Marlène, je suis désolé. Mes… mes parents… »_

Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir sans même le voir que sa mâchoire venait de se contracter, en même temps que sa voix se cassait légèrement. Une personne qui ne le connait pas n'aurait jamais détecté tous ses signes, mais Marlène le connaissait peut-être mieux lui, que ce qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Elle entendit son raclement de gorge et il continua d'une voix bien plus forte :

 _« Mes parents m'ont confisqué mes affaires, je n'avais pas de quoi te répondre. Et mon frère ne s'est pas montré très collaboratif non plus. J'étais coincé, je suis désolé. »_

Marlène releva doucement le regard. Il était vraiment désolé. Il ne mentait pas, s'il avait pu, il lui aurait répondu, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Alors, elle sourit doucement.

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bon Sirius. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me suis juste un peu inquiétée. »_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review, n'hésitez pas, ça ne prend que quelques secondes/minutes et ça fait toujours très plaisir ! A très vite pour le chapitre quatre !


End file.
